


Consequences of Leadership

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The events at Adamant are over, but the consequences will have a lasting impact on Thedas and the Inquisitor herself.Thankfully Evelyn's friend Warden Alistair is close by to lean on should she need it.... she does.





	Consequences of Leadership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassydoilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassydoilies/gifts).



The decision was made quickly and efficiently, but Evelyn carefully considered the ramifications and impact the choice would make. As Inquisitor, Evelyn dealt with difficult situations on an hourly basis .She should be used to making such difficult decisions by now. Nothing could prepare Evelyn for this, however.

Warden Alistair and Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall were two very important and influential people in Thedas. They argued who should stay and while both made good points, Evelyn found her eyes drifting towards towards the left. The place where Hawke stood.

“Hawke…” Evelyn whispered, voice trailing off.

She quirked a sad smile in Evelyn’s direction. “Say goodbye to Varric for me.”

The mere idea of needing to tell Varric about Hawke’s sacrifice in the fade made Evelyn's stomach tighten into knots. Varric would be devastated at the loss. She didn't know the extent of their relationship, but Varric went beyond just simply being fond of Hawke. It went deeper than that.

“I will,” Evelyn whispered, before turning and following close behind Alistair.

After she closed the rift, Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. First and foremost, she had to be the Inquisitor. The survivors of Adamant were looking to Evelyn, waiting for her to speak and she would. Evelyn didn’t know what she would say, but she had to say something.

Next to her stood Alistair, an unreadable expression on his face. He met her eyes and a corner of his mouth quirked upwards instantly. “No demon army for Corypheus, it appears. The Divine -or her spirit- was right, but you know that’s not how they see it though. They just saw their Inquisitor work another miracle.”

“They came out of this alive. As far as I'm concerned, they can tell whatever stories they like,” Evelyn responded with a shrug.

Alistair’s smile widened just a bit. “I suppose “The Inquisitor and his warden friend escaped by the skin of their teeth” wouldn’t be as good for morale.”

Any response Evelyn had was cut off by one of the Inquisitor’s scouts running up. They informed them the threat was gone and the uncorrupted wardens still remained. Evelyn did not hesitate before announcing they would join and help the Inquisition. 

In the back of her mind, Evelyn remembered the favor Hawke asked with her final words. Varric was back in Skyhold, eagerly awaiting news along with everyone else. Evelyn made a strategic decision to take along Cole, Solas, and Cassandra with her to Adamant Fortress. It made sense and Evelyn stood by that decision. Given what happened to Hawke, Evelyn remained almost relieved Varric wasn’t here to see Hawke not step out of the fade with the rest of them.

“Inquisitor, are you alright?” Cassandra asked, breaking Evelyn out of her thoughts.

“Yes,” Evelyn assured Cassandra even if she was far from alright. “I am simply eager to get back to Skyhold.”

Cassandra sighed. “As we all are, Inquisitor.”

The journey back to Skyhold was a long and trying one. Evelyn shared few conversations during the journey. This included ones with Alistair, the man she grew close to during his time at Skyhold. The friendship they struck up was one based on mutual respect, a love of cheese, and witty comments at the worst times.

She wanted to start a conversation, but the events of Adamant were trying on everyone. Evelyn didn’t have any energy to finish one, let alone start one. A letter was sent ahead to Skyhold of what happened at Adamant. It included information about Hawke’s death. One letter would be delivered personally to Varric. He deserved as much.

When Skyhold finally came into view, Evelyn heaved a sigh of relief. Albeit one of false security because while Corypheus's demon army was eliminated, he still had an army of red templars at his disposal. Evelyn, however, would let the Inquisition bask in a short moment of victory. It would be good for morale.

She lingered near the stables where Alistair eventually found her. The crowd dispersed just minutes ago, giving Evelyn a moment to breathe. Evelyn only noticed Alistair because he cleared his throat to let Evelyn know he was approaching.

“Inquisitor, could I have a moment?”

“Yes, of course. So long as it doesn’t impede on the new journey to my quarters,” Evelyn joked, despite the exhaustion running through her body. “I may have you banished from Skyhold for that.”

Alistair laughed. “I assure you it isn’t so dire and will only take up a few minutes of your time provided your response, of course.”

“Now you have me very curious.” Evelyn shifted, leaning more heavily against the stable door. “What is it you needed to speak with me about?”

“It’s about Adamant and… the choice you made back in the fade--” He began to say but, Evelyn was quick to cut him off.

Evelyn instantly stood up straight, face drawn tight. “Alistair, you know I think fondly of you, but understand that the decision I made at Adamant was purely a strategic one. You are one of the last Wardens of a significant rank. Without you to lead them, I fear the Wardens would cease to exist entirely.”

“Inquisitor I… never believed the decision was anything, but a strategic one,” Alistair explained, after clearing his throat. “I do appreciate the praise, though.”

She let out a shaky laugh. “I aim to please.”

The decision to leave Hawke behind hadn’t been easy, but Evelyn made a strategic decision and would stand by it. Evelyn knew late at night in the privacy of her quarters she’d question whether sacrificing Hawke was the right thing to do. Still, no amount of reflection would bring Hawke back.

“I simply wanted to tell you that I respect your decision. It can’t have been an easy one to make and I wanted to make sure you knew that, Inquisitor.”

Evelyn detected no anger in his tone. He sounded more awed than anything else. “Thank you, Alistair.”

“I aim to please, Inquisitor,” Alistair said, affectionately mimicking her words from earlier.

The words made Evelyn’s heart flutter, a feeling that often occupied entire body when speaking or thinking of Alistair. It became more frequent the more time they spent together. She would be lying to herself if Evelyn didn’t admit that during the abiet rare quiet moments, the romantic possibilities of a relationship with Alistair were heavily considered.

She cleared her throat, trying to push such thoughts temporarily out of mind. “I need to confer with my advisors in regards to Adamant. Afterwards, would you like to join me for some tea… and a nap? I desperately need some sleep.”

“Inquisitor… are you sure?” Alistair asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

“Of course,” Evelyn murmured, but to give Alistair an extra assurance, she closed the distance to brush her lips against his. “See you soon, Alistair.”


End file.
